Trying To Fly
by Cassie-wa
Summary: Sam. 16 years old, babysitter extraordinaire. Hears a voice. Dreams of wings. Can't remember turning 15, or anything before that. They told her she fell on her head in an accident. Her spinal surgery left her with parallel scars on her back. Who is she?
1. Prologue

The sky is a beautiful thing. It's just this hunk of endless blue sitting there right above you. But sometimes the stupid fluffy white cloud things got in your way and you couldn't see the sky anymore. I hated those days.

"Look, Sam! It's a bunny!" chirped Rex, the kid I was babysitting at the moment.

Of course everyone else liked them. I was the only one that got all uncomfortable when the clouds rolled in. They made me feel… damp. Weird, huh? Probably just one of those random memories again, playing tricks on my mind.

"Whaddya think that one is, Sam? Looks like a pancake! It's all flat and round! Do you think that one looks like an alligator?"

"Sure…" I tried to keep my mind on what he was saying, but I just couldn't focus. I was trapped in my mind. Crap. Had to call Mom… pick Rex up… Couldn't think. Couldn't think. I was sucked into the dream.

All I could see was blue. The sky? Yup. Sure as hell wasn't a wall, because I flew right through it. My dream self looked to my right and saw this gorgeous Angel, his black feathers shining. He grinned. I think dream-me grinned back 'cause my cheeks moved. I did a backflip in the air, and caught sight of brown speckled wings- my wings. I really was flying! Dream-me let out a WHOOP! of joy and went faster- two words came to my head- warp speed. They sounded familiar.

"Max! Slow down!" said a voice, laughing. Max? Who?

"Max! Slow down! Max! Come back! Sam, wake up!"

I sat up, back in control. "How long was I out, Rex?"

"Like 20 minutes! You fell asleep! I thought you were dead!" Poor kid had tears streaming down his face. "But you were smiling, so you were asleep, but you wouldn't wake up so I called 911 like Mommy told me and they said they were coming but then you woke up and they aren't coming anymore and you were dead!"

"Sorry, Rex. Shhhhh," I rocked him in my arms. He was only 4.

Why was this happening to me?


	2. Chapter One My Life

I picked up my bag and ran to the bus stop. Couldn't be late for school. As I raced toward the stoplight, I tripped over my gym shoes. Smooth. My stuff was spilled everywhere- my homework scattered in the grass, my PE uniform soaking up the surrounding puddle of mud- how very typical, especially on the first day of school. I groaned. Why me?

I stuffed all my crap back into the bag and continued running. Well, jogging. While tripping over my shoe, I had scraped my knee. Oh well, it'll be gone in a day, I thought to myself. One time in the library, I got a paper cut. It was gone in about 30 seconds. Of course there was someone next to me, who was, of course, reading a comic book, and of course, freaking out and calling me AwesomeWoman or something. Yep, I was pretty cool.

So by then I was on the bus, thank goodness. I looked around, spotting a seat that was empty. I don't do well with people. Except kids. I thought back to Rex. He reminded me of someone. He was always stinking up the room. I've developed a bit of a pet name for him- Gazzy. It had a nice, familiar ring to it. It suited him. But other people? They had so many problems which they insisted on whining about. Whenever someone complains to me, it always seems so trivial of a problem. I mean, it's not like they're homeless mutants or something. That would suck. Especially the mutant part. Imagine a hobo with a third arm!

We were on the bus for a while. We got to the Jule Road stop and a bunch of other kids filed on. Fills Beach, Illinois- the most boring place on the planet. With the most boring people on the planet.

And the most crowded schoolbuses. A girl sat next to me- a freshman. She kept fidgeting with her bag. Poor kid was nervous. I tried talking to her.

"So. You ready for the first day of school?"

"Oh, me? Sure. I mean, I can't wait. The school's huge. And I have photography. I take pictures of stuff. And edit them. That's what I'm good at, I guess. I just moved here. From California. They have good pizza! But don't tell anyone, I like Chicago deep dish pizza better. I went to Chicago last weekend. The Field Museum's really cool. Sue's HUGE! She's a T Rex! And trust me…"

She went on. And on. And on. I mean, it wasn't bad. In fact, I kinda liked it. It had a brain-numbing effect, and I got a little rest in before school.

I was soaring through the air again. A little part of my brain was shouting at me, like YOU'RE ON THE BUS. YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL. DON'T DOZE OFF NOW. But I shut that part up, because the air around me was just so clear and free… I didn't want to think about school right then.

School. Dream-me had a bit of a mouth-vomit thing going on when I thought of that. Haha, I guess dream-me didn't like school either.

This was the total opposite of school- this was living, this was freedom. The endless air, the night sky- hmm, the sky was dark. That jolted me a bit, pulled me back to reality. It was morning, not night. The bus stopped, and the kid sitting next to me got off. Oh goodness, she was still talking. At least she hadn't noticed me taking a little nap.

School was school. After 8 hours of boring, I finally got back home.  
"Honey? Is that you? How was your first day of school?"

That was my mom, Sarah Hampton. She worked at this company called Itex. I got a bad feeling everytime I visited for my doctor appointment with Dr. Batchelder- memories toying with me again. Maybe I lost a toy there when I was three, or something…

"It was… okay. I guess. When did you get back from work?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you right when you got home. You know, it's your first day after… anyway, I want to hear all about it! Wow, I can't believe you're already a junior. You've grown so fast!" She actually had tears in her eyes. No offense, but I really didn't want to have to deal with sappy emotion right now. Besides, I had a stupid shrink appointment with Dr. B later. She could cry then, I guess.

I tossed my bag to the table. I already had homework: some math review, an essay from English. I took out the math. This year I was in Pre- Algebra. So smart, right? I looked at the m=numbers, completely confused. They just never make sense. Even basic arithmetic is hard for me. At least I'm slightly better at English then I am at math, otherwise I'd never get a job (quote my school counselor, Mr. Ringa).

After getting nowhere for exactly an hour and 7 minutes, I jumped in the car with Mom to go to Itex Labs. I really wish we could do this somewhere else.

"Good afternoon, Sam. How was your first day of school?" Ahh, that would be Jeb Batchelder. He's kind of like a dad to me, seeing as my biological father works at some other Itex lab in Germany and is never here. But there is something about him I don't trust. I guess I'm afraid he'll move to Germany too. There're so many things that are still so confusing. I wonder if life will ever be the same for me as it used to be.

"Eh, I'm good. Still don't like math, though," I replied. He chuckled.

"Never did. Hearing any voices this week? Any episodes?"

Don't judge me when you read this. You don't know the full story.

"Nope, nothing. Treatment's working. I don't think I need it anymore," I suggested, hopefully.

"Good to hear, but I'm afraid the treatment will continue for the rest of your life. Unless, of course, you want to go insane."

Damn. "Do we have to this week? We could… skip it… just once!" I was really desperate here. I feel like crap after treatment. I can't breathe, can't stand up right, barely remember who I am. I'm Sam Hampton. Although I usually feel like someone else. It's weird, and honestly, I don't like to think about it. Makes me feel schizo.

"We have to. Now if you'll follow me…"

I already knew where it is, Jeb. He's so… ugh. We got to the "Light Room", and I shrugged off my shirt. I looked in the mirror. Blonde hair, brown streaks. Stick thin, even though I ingest about 3000 calories a day. Two parallel scars on my back. Yep, it's me. Hi, me.

I stepped into the machine. It was huge. I put the shoulder-pad-ish receptor thingie on, and pressed the blue button. I've been through this enough that I know exactly what to do. I let my eyes close shut, and try to relax on the padded bench…

**FRIENDLY LINE BREAK THAT YOU KNOW YOU LOVE~~**

I opened my eyes slowly. Yep, still in the same room. I scanned it again, just to make sure there weren't any new exits.

"So. You decided to wake me up again. What do you want from me, Jeb?" I want to rip his head off.

He smiled. "Good afternoon, Max."

**Hello, it's me, Cassie. Sup?**

**So, I hope that you've caught on to the fact that Sam is Max. If you've haven't... I'm sorry for you.**

**Now I pull out an awesome POLL regarding the flock meeting up-**

**A) They bump into each other at school. The other flock member (not Max) moved from another town.**

**B) Max goes on vacay. And meets Fnick, the TALLDARKNHANDSOM ice cream scooper**

**C) Max and someone bump into each other at treatment **

**D) Max gets out of the machine and runs away to find her flock (i don't like this one, but the option's still out there)**

**E) Fnick sits next to Max in Biology. The bio teacher starts talking about cloning and test tube babies and stuff and IT'S JUST SO FRIKKIN OBVIOUS yet they remain frikkin oblivious. And then exchange stories or whatever and go OH CRAP I KNOW YOU OMG LET'S KISS**

**F) option (B) and option (E) blended somewhat**

**G) option (C) and option (B) somewhat blended**

**SO YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT**

**but in the mean time i'm gonna start writing. so yeah.**


End file.
